


Nice to Make Your Acquaintance, Again.

by SilverWhiteRaven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, MariBat, childhood acquaintances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng first grew up in Gotham. Unfortunately, young Damian Wayne had no tolerance for the cheerful girl. Their brief and distant interactions eventual lead her to leave their shared school, and eventually, Gotham itself. Makes one wonder, what if they were to meet again? How have things changed now?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	1. Childhood... Acquaintances?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi welcome, I woke up with a full Prologue in my head, but nothing beyond that. Let's see where it takes us, yeah?

Damian hated that stupid post that went viral on the internet. He may not have been old enough to legally sign up for social media accounts, but he still had access to the whole of the internet.

He didn't like how every time he looked at that tiny and meek Dupain-Cheng girl and her persistent smile, the world looked brighter. He was disgusted how every time, it made him think of that idiotic idea about the eye’s pupils getting bigger when one looks at something, or someone, they love. 

He did not love her, he didn't even like her! In fact, he despised her just for the fact her presence brings that insistent internet gag to his head. His eyes are just letting in more light so he can see better, that is all, it has nothing to do with any girl in any shared room with him. If anything, her dark hair and dark arctic ocean blue eyes were stealing all the light out of the air, requiring him to need his pupils open to the lessened light.

Damian didn’t care that it made no sense, but he was ten, almost eleven, and angry, and still freshly hurt from his own life, not to mention a lowly 6th grader in a school he didn’t want or even academically need to go to. So, he ignored that it made no sense, and held to his grudge like a lifeline in a storm.

The first time the Dupain-Cheng child ever seemed to finally take note of his never easing scornful emotions toward her, she did the oddest thing.

They were in an art class together, one Damian found bearable at first because it was the only subject he enjoyed doing. Now it only irritated him that his one haven in the entire Academy was soiled by that girl’s presence.

She had been carrying two ceramic dishes, a plate and a bowl. She had spent hours making them the week before, firing them, then glazing and firing them again. They had been in the kiln overnight, taken out by the teacher to cool in time for class earlier that morning.

Besides the sidelong glare he locked on her as she passed him, he ignored her. But just before she was out of his sight, she slowed to a stop, looking down at her creations. Her face seemed blank, and he could barely tell she was looking at him through the peripheral of her vision as well. 

Then, she opened her hands, and dropped the ceramics onto the hard floor. The classroom went silent at the noise, everyone staring at Dupain-Cheng. The plate and bowl were barely chipped, and she slowly knelt down to them. She lifted the upturned bowl, held it gently as she looked it over, before dropping it back down onto the plate, where they both cracked in two.

She repeated the motion a couple more times before anyone was back to their senses and the Teacher was stopping her from continuing. She was escorted out of the room, concerned whispers following her out.

Damian scoffed under his breath as the display finally ceased. He didn’t know why she had done that, or how, for once, her face had shown a lack of any emotions it usually always adorned, even the over abundance of smiles that ticked him off.

However, he did admit, that for once, her actions didn’t cause him to scowl deeper at her. She seemed to finally be understanding that she was nothing at all, she didn’t matter, and the world wasn’t going to be any more fair or kind just because she smiled on every sunless day. Which, in a city like Gotham, was every day.

After that, the incidents seemed to keep happening.

Writing on desks. Unsigned homework. Broken doors to her lockers. School-issued books left behind or used in the wrong classes. Lunches tipped onto herself and the floor. Each time something happened, she got spoken to, reprimanded, and given detention or other such light punishments. Besides being a bit disruptive and ruining her own grades, she didn’t do anything to harm any other students in any way. And it wasn’t like the school couldn’t replace any tarnished items, it certainly had enough money that one little girl couldn't dent the budget.

Still, eventually, Dupain-Cheng did eventually get suspended for three days after yet another mess in the lunchroom and three separate highly important papers were all turned in incorrectly.

Damian saw her again the following Friday as she returned to school. She seemed... normal. A bit down, but almost like nothing had happened. Were her little fits finally over? He certainly hoped so, they were getting bothersome.

However, she seemed to have had a final card up her sleeve.

Not long before lunch period was over, Damian was returning to his classroom. He found the Dupain-Cheng girl, seated on the floor in front of a smoking waistband. She was staring into the little flames like she was cold and crying, but no tears or shivers escaped her.

He tsked, and did nothing more than turn around and leave the room, pulling the fire-alarm as he passed. Whatever had gotten into the dimmed girl, he was glad that at least it became an excuse to go home and skip yet another meaningless day of school.

Damian didn’t see her again the next Monday. Or Tuesday. Or even yet the next Friday. Monday again, and her name was no longer called during attendance checks.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was expelled from Gotham Academy, and as far as Damian could tell from a few offhand questions and bored searches, she was no longer in Gotham at all.


	2. Prologue 2 - A Part of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some details about Marinette and how she came to be in Gotham before leaving.

Marinette has lived in Paris for 6 years now. She wasn’t born in France, but through her parents, a native Parisian father and a Chinese immigrant mother, she was indeed a full citizen. However, this means she also holds citizenship in the country of her birth, the United States. Specifically, in the state of New Jersey. How she came to be a citizen of the infamous city of Gotham for 11 years came from an unlikely mix of both good and bad luck.

The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie-Patisserie had been going strong since its grand opening, 6 years before Marinette’s birth. The bakery was founded by Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, who started as University friends. Upon graduation, the two became business partners. And on the one year anniversary of the grand opening of their joint effort, they became life partners as well.

Year 5 into the opening of the T&S Bakery, they had become the most well known Boulangerie-Patisserie in all of Paris. Due to its continued status as a mom-and-pop shop, run only but the owners and a few apprenticed pastry students, it made their goods even more coveted, as catering reservations were starting to stretch out being made over 6 months in advance, likely to hit a full year within another 3 years.

It was at the suggestion of Tom’s visiting mother, Gina Pennyworth Dupain, that they expand their business beyond Paris. The couple was hesitant to consider it at first, but Gina assured that she would check on the bakery should the owners agree and need to leave for a time. It also helped that she reminded them that they had yet to have a Honeymoon, delayed by their blooming business. Eventually, they agreed, and made plans to travel the United Kingdoms for locations.

Every time they solemnly admitted they couldn't find a suitable place they both greatly liked, Gina would call them, as though knowing they needed a boost in confidence. Each time, she convinced them to keep searching. The original Bakery was doing well, and Tom and Sabine were not needed on-location even once, so they agreed every time to continue the search. 

Days became a few weeks, which in turn became a few months. The business couple realized that the UK held no hope for a second location. And once more, Gina called.

She told them, “If a place close to home is not the place to be, then look farther out and across the seas, my doves! My heart always led me far and wide, high and low. But always came right back to Paris, my home. Where do your hearts wish to go, before home?”

That was how they came to visit the Americas. 

South America was a stretch to visit, and proved to not be the place for them. Central America also didn’t feel right to them, but they could tell, just a bit, they were getting closer, one kilometer at a time. The large area of North America was daunting to them, too, but they pushed forward anyways.

They found many potential places all over the United States and into Canada, but to their dismay, nothing had yet to truly call out to them. To make matters worse, Sabine was beginning to fall ill. A final call from Gina urged them to make their way to New Jersey, where she told them her brother would meet them, and escort them to the best hospital they know. 

Alfred Pennyworth, Gina’s unmarried half-brother, seemed like such a contrast to his sister. Tom was happy to see his Uncle for the first time since the Dupain-Cheng wedding. Sabine and Tom joked about how the two older siblings were like two opposites to the same coin. Forces of nature all on their own, yet Alfred was a calm before a storm, while Gina was a hurricane. Alfred only smiled knowingly as he took them to the Gotham General Hospital, which he claimed to have the best equipment and staff for any medical need, due to quite a bit of generous funding.

It wasn’t long after arriving that Tom and Sabine got the fateful news. Sabine was pregnant.

Unfortunately, due to their recent physical and mental stresses, Sabine was at risk of losing the child, explaining the intensity of her symptoms. They were advised not to return to Paris until after the child was born, and not before the hospital could also confirm the baby would be healthy enough to travel.

Sabine and Tom found themselves hunting not for a bakery location, but a place to stay. This change to their plans seemed to flip a switch on their luck. Not only did they find a well maintained and safely located place to rent, having refused Alfred’s generous offer to house them, but, right next door, there was an empty multi-level store for sale. Something about the unused building called to them, and soon enough, after they had settled into their new temporary home in the middle of Gotham, the Dupain-Cheng couple were making calls to lawyers, owners, contractors, and city permit offices. 

Things seemed to be going well for them despite the recent complications. Their plan was to get the new location renovated and ready for move-in and opening with full stock and new hires before the baby was due, and perhaps even have the opening day the same as in Paris. With all of that out of the way, they would have the time to take care of their new child in relative peace. 

Yet their previous bad luck caught up to them once more. Sabine went into labor prematurely, just a month before Tom & Sabine Gotham Boulangerie-Patisserie’s grand opening. However, the happiness of seeing their newborn daughter made them determined to not let the bad luck persist.

While Sabine recovered, Tom, with the aid of his Uncle Alfred, completed the setup of their new home and bakery, including furnishing, hiring worthy staff, training, and then making all the goods for the grand opening, including a few new recipes Paris’ didn’t yet have. 

Gotham’s T&S Bakery came to an open on schedule, with no more hitches. Sabine was able to be there for that beautiful first day, a little Marinette held securely in her arms. Even Gina had made the trip across the ocean to be there and see her granddaughter for the first time.

The Dupain-Cheng family did not return to Paris right away. Marinette wasn’t permitted to travel yet, and Sabine still had some recovery to do. There was also further paperwork to be done for the business, and they needed to keep an eye on the place for a while anyways to make sure it ran smoothly. There was also the concern of Marinette’s citizenship, and how it might affect her parents. 

Before they knew it, the family found themselves quite comfortable where they were. And in turn, Gotham seemed to be comfortable with them as well. The end of every day had leftover bread and treats being donated to shelters across the city. Their store was open to anyone needing refuge from nearby villain attacks. And the baker duo proved to be efficiently protective.

Some years later, Tom and Sabine had once more become well known for their edible goods. Just like back in Paris, they were beginning to grow their catering reservations by many weeks to months. There was even a high end charity gala, that for a reason that went unexplained, Alfred had been at. 

Soon enough, little Marinette was old enough for school. The parents spoke with each other and their daughter, trying to decide if it was time to return to their home in Paris. They wanted the best for their child, but they also wanted her to have a choice, even if her little mind didn’t yet know the significance her desired outcome could have. That summer before the beginning of school, the Dupain-Cheng family went to Paris. It was temporary for the moment, as Marinette was allowed to travel, and the adults missed their home, too. 

At the end of the summer, as the deadline for school approached, Tom and Sabine finally asked Marinette where she wanted to be. “Our little bloom, do you want to stay in Paris, where we can see Nonna more often? Or do you want to go back to Gotham, where great Uncle Alfie lives? Which do you like better?”

Marinette had made an adorable show of humming in thought with an exaggerated tapping to her chin, before bursting out in giggles. “Gotham!” she answered. “I like the gargoyles everywhere, they make me feel safe, especially when I see those big shadows sitting on them. And the sun hurts my eyes here… But, can we come back to Paris, too? I think it’s pretty. And I miss Nonna, too.” 

With that, it had been decided. Besides for business needs, Summer and Winter holidays were dedicated to visits to Paris. As for Gina, she had been released from her constant duty of watching over the Paris bakery. A new manager was hired to permanently take her place; she was free to roam the world as she pleased once more.

When Marinette was 10, almost 11, she was enrolled into Gotham Academy, grade 6. She liked it there, enjoyed how much it made her brain work and fueled her curiosity and creativity. But somehow, despite her bright attitude towards the world, she had trouble fitting in with her peers. One particular one, Damian, she found to be a very interesting person. He acted like a thunderstorm, striking lightning almost randomly to anything that drew his ire. But somehow, he reminded her of the gargoyles all over their dark city, and the shadows who ran across them.

Unfortunately, his lightning soon started coming for her as well. It was different, he wasn't physically lashing out like he usually did. Instead, it was more like he put static into the air, and it would randomly cause little imaginary shocks to her as they went on. She could feel his dislike of her, almost hatred.

Marinette did her best to power through, to stay happy and cheerful. But it seemed to only make it worse. She didn’t know how to talk to her parents about it. She felt bad that she was starting to want to leave a place they spent good money to get her into.

Eventually, the stress of it got to her, and she started acting out at school. She became less cheerful. Forgot or misplaced thing. Clumsy with her own projects and belongings. She didn’t cause anyone else harm, she was sure of it, but she felt she couldn't do anything for herself now. Oddly enough, she found a bit of solace in the fact that the storm from Damian had lessened. But only so much.

She wasn’t even sure what happened that last day. Or why she had done it like that. It had been a bit of a blur. Morning classes, lunch, the tests on the teacher’s open desk, a rowdy student’s confiscated matchbook just a hand’s reach away. And so much crying. 

She apologized over and over again to her parents, explaining the best she could. They were understanding and forgiving, and made sure to tell her she could rely on them if a situation like this ever happened again.

And finally, one more choice was given to her. “Winter break is soon anyways, our growing blossom. Would you like to go to Paris?” Then a pause. “Do you want to stay in Paris this time?”

A nod was all Marinette could get past her sad yet relieved tears.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wondering what exactly happened here:  
> Tis mostly all in the hidden details. 'Sunshine child' Marinette likes 'grumpy boy' Damian (not that he knows). Damian then basically sends very mean go-away vibes at Marinette. Now she's become very sad. Now-Sad Marinette is a bit self-destructive. And, being a child who doesn't think very logically, she finds a rather self-destructive way to get away from Damian, who still sends her the go-away vibes. Now Marinette, expelled from school, is away from Damian, just as he intended. Kinda, low-key bullying there, huh?


End file.
